PSIKOPAT
by Morena L
Summary: Kau tidak takut jika Sasuke adalah seorang psikopat? Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?/Sasuke-kun aku punya pertanyaan.../Demi Tuhan Sakura! Aku bukan psikopat!/Jika berkenanan silakan RnR


PSIKOPAT

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

"_Foreheaaaddd_! Aku punya pertanyaan yang bagus. Kau harus menjawabnya, ya, ini untuk mengetes kepribadianmu!" seru Yamanaka Ino dengan meyakinkan.

Seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil '_forehead_' tadi mengerutkan kening, menatap sahabatnya yang super bawel itu kemudian bergumam, "Tes kepribadianku? Kau pikir aku orang yang sedang mengalami krisis kepribadian, _pig_?"

"Jawab saja _forehead_-ku sayang, ini akan menyenangkan," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya sudah, apa pertanyaannya?"

Senyum jahil Ino semakin mengembang. Oh, Haruno Sakura, harusnya kau tahu apa isi dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan dari si pirang itu.

"Nah _forehead_, jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini dengan tidak memakai logika, ya. Segera sebut jawaban yang langsung terlintas di kepalamu."

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura tanpa niat.

"Kalian sedang apa?" seorang gadis pirang beriris _teal_ memasuki ruangan itu dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Temariiiii... tau saja kalau aku sedang kehausaaann," pekik Ino kegirangan melihat minuman dingin yang dibawa sahabatnya itu.

"Ck, kau ini berisik sekali. Dasar bawel," gerutu Temari.

Ketiga gadis itu memang sedang berada di kamar Temari saat ini. Mereka bertiga adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, karena sudah tingkat akhir dan banyak memiliki waktu luang, maka mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Akhirnya di sinilah mereka, bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tidak perlu.

"_Forehead, _sekarang jawab, ya," kata Ino semakin bersemangat setelah meminum _orange juice_ yang dibawa Temari. Mereka bertiga kini bersantai di atas tempat tidur sang pemilik rumah.

"Iya. Cepatlah, dari tadi tidak ditanya-tanya juga," ujar Sakura yang mulai sebal pada tingkah Ino.

"Kau lagi tersesat di hutan, terus kau menemukan sebuah gubuk. Nah, _forehead_, dalam bayanganmu pintu gubuknya terbuka atau tertutup?"

"Terbuka," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kemudian kau masuk ke dalam gubuk itu dan menemuka sebuah meja, kira-kira mejanya berbentuk seperti apa?"

"Sudah pasti mejanya kecil, itu kan gubuk bukan rumah mewah," ujar Sakura tanpa niat.

"Jangan pakai logika, Sakura," seru Ino memperingatkan, "dan aku bertanya bentuk mejanya bukan ukurannya!"

"Itu gubuk Ino, bukan istana," protes Sakura.

"Jawab saja Sakura," timpal Temari yang sudah melihat wajah cemberut Ino.

Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Mejanya kotak kecil. Setaralah dengan pemilik gubuknya. Masa dalam gubuk reot ada meja oval dari kristal yang dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran?"

"_Please, _Sakura! Buang jauh-jauh logika konyolmu itu," pekik Ino tak sabaran.

Sakura sebagai orang yang diteriaki hanya memamerkan tampang masa bodohnya. Ino yang melihatnya tentu semakin kesal. Apalagi Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan lagi. Di atas meja kau menemukan kunci, menurut perkiraaanmu kuncinya terbuat dari apa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sejenak dan memandang Ino yang masih menampilkan mimik wajah kesal. "Dari logam yang sudah karatan. Tidak mungkin 'kan kuncinya berupa pemindai retina, janga lupa ini gu―"

"ASATAGA SAKI!" potong Ino, "HENTIKAN LOGIKA BOD―"

"Temari, aku pergi dulu ya." perkataan Ino terpotong oleh seorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ino yang tadi berteriak kesal kini sudah duduk manis dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Sakura dan Temari yang melihat reaksi gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu sama-sama mendelik tak suka.

"Sasori-_nii,_ mau ke mana?" tanya Ino dengan suara lembut diiringi dengan senyum yang paling manis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Ino," timpal Temari dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku mau menjemput nenek Chiyo dulu di rumah temannya, kalau tidak salah di jalan Himawari," jawab Sasori.

"Ah, aku lupa!" pekik Ino, "Ayah memintaku mengambil _file_ presentasi proyek dari temannya. Aduh jalan Himawari kan jauh dari sini," lanjutnya dengan wajah sendu. Ia berpura-pura mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan dua sahabatnya.

"Kau mau sekalian? Jalan Himawari kan?" tawar Sasori.

"Tentu saja!" menyadari reaksinya yang berlebihan Ino berdehem sebentar dan mengoreksi kalimatnya, "Iya, Sasori-_nii_ baik sekali," ujarnya dengan nada yang kembali dilembutkan. Secepat kilat putri tunggal Yamanaka itu menyambar tasnya yang ada di pinggir tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar dengan riang mengikuti langkah Sasori.

…

"Huh! Lihat tingkahnya itu," gerutu Temari.

"Dia bahkan tidak berpamitan dengan kita," sambung Sakura.

Keduanya kemudian bersantai sambil berbaring tengkurap, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan tertawa kecil menonton _film_ yang ada di laptop. Mata keduanya sama sekali tidak berkedip karena menonton _film_ _action_ yang memang sangat menegangkan dan memacu adrenalin. Tingkah menyebalkan Ino sama sekali terlupakan.

"Berarti tes kepribadianmu bersama Ino tidak selesai nih?" tanya Temari. Mereka sudah selesai menonton _film_ dan kini berbaring sambil menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Pertanyaan Ino konyol sih, lagipula yang namanya gubuk reot pasti tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Kalaupun ada, pasti itu harta karun yang terkubur di bawahnya," jawab Sakura santai.

"Ino 'kan memang begitu," ujar Temari sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda kalau sudah di depan kakak sepupumu," timpal Sakura lagi dan mereka berdua kembali menertawakan kelakuan Ino bila ada Sasori.

"Oh ya, Sakura, sekarang berhati-hatilah kalau jalan. Akhir-akhir banyak kasus penculikan yang berakhir dengan mutilasi. Apalagi kau mengikuti banyak kegiatan sampai malam," nasihat si pirang.

"Kau juga sama saja 'kan?"

"Kegiatanku juga memang banyak, tapi setidaknya aku selalu dijemput Sasori-_nii_ atau Shikamaru. Kalau kau 'kan selalu pulang sendiri, berhati-hatilah," kata Temari memperingatkan.

"Hn," jawab Sakura. "Aku selalu penasaran sama para psikopat yang memutilasi korbannya. Apa sih kesenangan dari memotong tubuh menjadi beberapa bagian?"

"Satu lagi, Sakura. Biasanya psikopat itu kan pendiam bahkan kadang orang yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah psikopat. Contohnya saja kasus Juugo-_senpai_ tahun lalu, dia memutilasi Karin-_senpai_ menjadi sepuluh bagian dan menyimpan potongan-potongan tubuh itu di dalam kamar," kata Temari dengan sedikit rasa ngeri.

"Hm. Kampus menjadi sangat heboh saat itu. Apalagi alasan Juugo-_senpai_ sangat tidak masuk akal, dia ingin memiliki Karin-_senpai_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak suka jika Karin-_senpai_ dekat dengan Suigetsu_-senpai_," sambung Sakura.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura sejenak. Pandangannya bukanlah pandangan yang biasa karena iris kekasih Nara Shikamaru itu memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Hei Sakura, kau tidak takut jika Sasuke adalah psikopat?"

"Sasuke? Psikopat? Darimana kau punya pikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Err … dia itu kan pendiam, susah didekati, perempuan yang dekat dengannya pun hanya kau, okelah ada Naruto yang juga jadi teman dekatnya. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Dia sepertinya sangat protektif padamu. Bukan sekali atau dua kali dia ada di sekitar tempat kita _hang out _bersama. Bahkan saat kau liburan ke Monaco pun dia juga ada di sana kan? Dia seperti selalu berada di sekitarmu Sakura," kata Temari membeberkan semua kejanggalan yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tahu darimana? Shikamaru bisa cemburu kalau kau terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke seperti itu," Sakura malah balas menggoda sahabatnya ini.

"Aku serius Sakura. Ini juga Shikamaru yang memberitahu, katanya keprotektifan Sasuke padamu sudah berlebihan," jawab gadis beriris _teal _itu serius.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, gadis _pink_ ini tampang memikirkan kembali perkataan Temari. Memang benar dirinya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil. Jika yang dibilang Temari adalah Naruto, maka Sakura bisa saja percaya karena Naruto memang menyukainya. Tapi Sasuke? Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak isi kepala lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi bisa saja Temari benar. Sasuke memang secara kebetulan sering berada di sekitarnya dan sering bersikap posesif padanya, padahal mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Apa jangan-jangan ... Sasuke juga seorang psikopat?

"Ra! Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak karena Temari memanggil sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Eh … i-iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang berpura-pura tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu," kata Temari yang merasa bersalah.

"Hahaha… Tidak a―"

Nada tanda ada sms masuk ke _handphone_ Sakura menginterupsi perkataanya. Segera Sakura melihat isi dari pesan yang masuk itu. Raut wajah gadis itu menunjukkan adanya sedikit ketakutan, terlihat jelas ia sedikit kesulitan saat berusaha menelan salivanya.

"Sasuke ada di depan sekarang, katanya ibu memintanya untuk menjemputku," kata Sakura pada Temari.

"Sakura… "

Si empunya nama kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, ia segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur Temari. "Aku pulang dulu, ya, ini juga sudah malam," katanya sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah memunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura," ujar Temari dengan nada khawatir.

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Sakura pada Sasuke yang bersandar di sebelah gerbang rumah Temari.

"Hn," jawab singkat si bungsu Uchiha dengan jawaban khasnya.

Sakura kembali merenung di dalam mobil Sasuke. Ia mencerna kembali tentang pembicaraannya dengan Temari tadi. Sesekali ia melirik pria di sebelahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir mobilnya. Demi apapun ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke benar-benar seorang psikopat.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau kan cerdas, jadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, ya," bujuknya berpura-pura jahil. Sebenarnya yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah pertanyaan yang dapat menebak seseorang memiliki kecenderungan psikopat atau tidak. Sakura mendapatkan pertanyaan ini dari buku yang pernah ia baca.

"Hn." lagi-lagi pria itu menjawab dengan jawaban khasnya yang ambigu, namun entah kenapa dipahami oleh Sakura.

"Seorang anak diberikan hadiah sepeda dan bola kaki, tapi anehnya anak itu tidak menyukai hadiah-hadiah itu. Menurutmu kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Jawab dengan singkat, ya, tidak usah berpikir lama-lama," kata Sakura memberi petunjuk.

"Dia tidak punya kaki mungkin," jawab Sasuke datar.

Deg! Sakura seperti meloloskan satu debaran jantungnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu. Orang biasa mungkin akan menjawab anak itu adalah anak perempuan atau anak itu mengharapkan hadiah yang lain.

"Ng, pertanyaan berikutnya, ya. Ada dua bersaudara. Pada saat pemakaman ibu mereka, si adik melihat seorang pria tampan dan jatuh cinta padanya. Nah, seminggu kemudian si adik membunuh kakaknya. Menurutmu kenapa dia membunuh kakaknya?"

"Bisa saja karena dia ingin melihat pria itu lagi," jawab Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kali ini Sakura menahan napasnya dan detakan jantungnya terasa semakin cepat. Tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi dan pelipisnya. Seseorang yang bukan psikopat biasanya menjawab kakaknya adalah kekasih pria tampan itu atau kakaknya juga menyukai pria yang sama.

"Begitu, ya. Pertanyaan ketiga. Misalnya Sasuke-_kun_ berada di lantai sepuluh sebuah hotel, dari kamarmu kau dapat melihat seorang pembunuh menghabisi korbannya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja pembunuh itu melihat Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Si pembunuh mendekatkan jari ke wajahnya dan melakukan suatu gerakan. Menurutmu dia melakukan gerakan apa?"

"Kurasa dia sedang menghitung aku berada di lantai berapa dengan jarinya itu, agar ia juga dapat membunuhku."

Bulir keringat tampak mengalir melewati pelipis gadis bermata _emerald _itu. Rasanya itu tidak mungkin karena mobil Sasuke cukup dingin karena AC mobil sudah dinyalakan sejak tadi. Detakan jantung Sakura memacu dengan semakin cepat. Biasanya orang akan menjawab pembunuh itu menggerakan jarinya seolah sedang menggorok leher untuk memberi peringatan atau pembunuh itu meletakan jari telujnuknya di depan bibir untuk menyuruh tutup mulut.

"Kau sakit Sakura? Kenapa keringatan begitu?"

Sakura tersentak dan memamerkan senyum palsu yang sebenarnya senyum ketakutan pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," jawabnya. Bahkan ia melupakan _suffix_–_kun_ pada panggilannya untuk si pria.

"Wajahmu agak pucat."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kita lanjutkan, ya. Jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang, dan korbanmu itu berada di dalam lemari yang terkunci. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menahan napasnya menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Ini adalah pertanyaan pamungkas, jika benar lagi maka ia tidak ragu jika Sasuke memang punya kecenderungan sebagai psikopat.

"Akan kutunggu dengan sabar sampai dia keluar, kemudian kubunuh."

Sakura merasakan pikirannya kosong seketika. Semua pertanyaanya dijawab dengan benar oleh Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke memang … memiliki kecenderungan psikopat? Mungkinkah semua firasat buruknya ini memang benar?

.

000

.

Menutup mata. Membukanya lagi.

Balik ke kiri, kemudian berbalik lagi ke arah sebaliknya.

Duduk sebentar, lalu berbaring lagi.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke. Sakura mulai mengingat lagi keanehan-keanehan dari reaksi Sasuke akan banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

_"Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto menyatakan perasaanya padaku seusai sekolah tadi," katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. _

_"Terus jawabanmu?"_

_"Aku menolak, soalnya dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."_

_"Oh. Kau melakukan hal yang tepat," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis._

Tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat. Saat itu mereka sedang belajar bersama di kamar Sasuke dan ia menceritakan tentang pernyataan cinta Naruto. Rumah mereka memang bersebelahan sehingga Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke ketimbang Naruto. Sakura sekarang meyadari jika saat itu Sasuke tidak sedang tersenyum. Pria itu meyeringai! Seringai kepuasan yang kini entah kenapa terlihat sangat menakutkan dalam ingatannya. Ingatan berikutnya kembali memutar seperti film.

"_Sasuke-_kun, _liburan ke Monaco juga? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke ada di balkon kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Saat berdiri di balkon kamar hotel untuk menikmati pemandangan kota, ia malah melihat pria yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedang meminum _soft drink_ sambil bersandar di pagar balkon._

_"Aku memang sudah lama mau ke Monaco."_

Walaupun selama di Monaco tujuan mereka berbeda karena Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino dan Sasuke katanya memiliki tujuan sendiri, tapi Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang. Selama di Monaco ia selalu merasa diikuti dan diintai. Lagipula selain orangtuanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui rencana berliburnya bersama Ino saat itu. Apa jangan-jangan?

Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semua terasa begitu jelas sekarang. Saat ia mencoba berkencan dengan pria-pria yang mendekatinya, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa diawasi. Tidak jarang ia melihat Sasuke tak jauh dari lokasi kencannya.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya semakin yakin. Ia memang sering pulang malam karena berbagai kegiatan yang diikutinya. Pernah sekali sekumpulan preman mengganggunya, mereka sudah mengintai Sakura lama dan tahu jam berapa gadis itu biasanya pulang. Beruntung tenaga _monster_ yang ia miliki dan sedikit kemampuan bela diri dapat menyelamatkannya. Keesokan harinya ia melewati jalan itu lagi dengan sedikit ragu. Namun, kali ini tak ada satu preman pun yang mengganggunya. Bahkan jika Sakura melihat preman-preman itu, mereka malah menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Gadis itu berani bertaruh, perlawanannya saat diganggu dulu tidak mungkin langsung membuat pengganggunya itu menjadi ciut. Sakura meremas selimutnya saat otaknya menangkap rekaman ingatannya lagi. Ia pernah pulang melewati jalan itu bersama Sasuke dan preman-preman itu amat sangat ketakutan menatap mereka. Mungkinkah … ?

Sasuke selalu menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka saat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain. Sasuke selalu datang pada seminar atau acara di mana Sakura menjadi panitianya. Kadang dia menunggu sampai evaluasi acara selesai dan pulang bersama Sakura.

Kiba juga pernah menggoda Sakura dan mencoba memegang bokong gadis itu. Kabar yang didengar keesokan harinya adalah, Kiba dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya cukup parah terutama pada tangannya.

Putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi ini juga pernah tanpa sengaja mendengar Itachi mengejek adiknya itu. Saat itu ia hanya tersenyum tipis karena melalui ejekan itu ia tahu kalau Sasuke menyimpan banyak fotonya di laptop lelaki itu. Akan tetapi Sakura kini bertanya dalam hati, foto-foto seperti apa? Apa semua foto kegiatannya yang diambil tanpa ia sadari?

Deg! Sakura kembali melewatkan satu detakan jantungnya. _Shit!_ Kemarin dia baru mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau dia mungkin akan menerima pernyataan cinta Neji. Raut wajah Sasuke saat itu memang tetap datar, namun kini Sakura tersadar. Ada yang berbeda di balik raut wajah pria itu. Ada hal gila lainnya yang lagi-lagi baru ia sadari. Saat turun dari mobil tadi, ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis memang, namun itu terlihat menakutkan di dalam bayangan Sakura saat ini.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura terlonjak di atas tempat tidurnya saat lampu tiba-tiba mati dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

…

Jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Kenapa saat banyak pikiran negatif berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya terjadi hal seperti ini? Apa ini sebuah pertanda?

Menggunakan _handphone_ sebagai sumber cahaya, gadis itu keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil simpanan lilin. Ibunya sering menyimpan banyak lilin di lemari yang ada di ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat takut pada yang namanya kegelapan, tapi ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengambil lilin di bawah. Saat menuruni tangga, gadis itu menyadari adanya sebuah kejanggalan. Orangtuanya belum pulang sejak tadi. Melirik layar _handphone,_ ia melihat waktu yang tertera sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba membuyarkan semua pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Saat sedang mengambil lilin, gadis itu mendengar bunyi yang tak biasa.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Derap langkah kaki mulai menyapa pendengarannya. Satu nama yang kini ada di dalam benak Sakura.

Sasuke!

Apa pria itu datang untuk membunuhnya? Apa pria itu kesal karena ia ingin menerima perasaan Neji?

_Kalau tidak menjadi milikku, maka dia tidak boleh menjadi milik siapapun._

Terlintas sebuah percakapan dari sebuah serial _crime_ yang ditontonnya dulu, salah satu episode dari serial itu bercerita tentang pembunuhan seorang pria karena kekasihnya berselingkuh. Tapi Sakura 'kan sedang tidak berselingkuh. Ia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa. Lagipula ia berpikir untuk menerima Neji karena terlalu lama menunggu Sasuke. Pria itu tidak pernah menyatakan apa-apa padanya padahal perasaan Sakura sudah jelas.

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar, pemilik langkah itu pasti telah memasuki ruang keluarga sekarang. Gadis itu meringkuk di belakang sofa sambil memeluk lututnya. Semoga suara dentuman jantungnya yang kian keras tidak terdengar.

Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan salah satu tangannya, mencegah agar suara isakannya keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas. Mendekatinya posisi bersembunyinya secara perlahan.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Setiap langkah kaki itu bagaikan pemacu detakan jantung Sakura. Setiap langkah seperti memperpendek interval denyut alat pemompa darahnya itu.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Sakura merasakan napasnya semakin sesak. Paru-parunya seperti enggan menerima oksigen. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Namun kali ini Sakura dapat bernapas lega untuk sementara. Langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh dan terdengar seperti menaiki tangga. Apa orang itu―yang ia duga adalah Sasuke―mencari Sakura ke kamarnya di lantai dua? Saat langkah itu terdengar menghilang, Sakura menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri.

_Makan atau dimakan!_

Itu adalah hukum rimba. Jika tidak berbuat sesuatu maka ia akan mati begitu saja. Setidaknya ia sempat memberikan perlawanan.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena takut, Sakura mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia berlari menuju dapur, tempat di mana ia bisa menemukan alat untuk dijadikan senjata. Pisau dapur sepertinya bisa menjadi alat yang tepat.

"HUAAAHHHH!" gadis itu berteriak histeris karena ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya. Sakura seperti berada dalam pelukan seseorang dan ada lengan yang cukup kekar merangkul pundaknya. Apa dia tertangkap apa ini akhir dari segalanya?

"Sakura…"

Dan tubuh Sakura menjadi lemas seketika. Habislah sudah jika pikirannya benar.

"…akhirnya kau kutemukan juga."

Suara Sakura tak bisa keluar. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ini… Pria ini…

…Sasuke.

.

000

.

Sasuke terkejut karena tubuh Sakura yang melemas tiba-tiba memberontak. Pukulan dari tangannya dilancarkan secara acak. Pria itu sedikit meringis karena pukulan-pukulan Sakura yang cukup menyakitkan. Tenaga Sakura memang tidak seperti perempuan lain pada umumnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Tolong aku! Jangan membunuhku!" sambil berusaha memberontak dari kurungan tubuh Sasuke, gadis itu terus berteriak histeris.

"SAKURA!" bentak Sasuke yang kini memegang kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu dalam suasana gelap. Sakura tetap tidak mau tenang, ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Hhhhhh…" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam saat lampu kembali menyala dengan terang.

Ia masih memandang _horror _pada Sasuke yang kini mengunci setiap pergerakannya, sedangkan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Siapa yang mau membunuhmu Sakura?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan bingung. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan terus memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak sangat ketakutan, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dan pandangan mata Sakura sangat kosong. "Tenang Sakura," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura menjadi sangat bingung saat ini. Kerja otaknya seolah terhenti. Dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pria yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Otaknya memerintah agar ia segera menjauhi Sasuke, namun tubuhnya terus ingin berada dalam dekapan pria itu. Sasuke ini pembunuh atau penyelamatnya? Akal sehat sudah tak mampu lagi ia gunakan untuk memutuskan.

Tubuh Sakura yang kembali kehilangan tenaga kini merosot turun. Sakura kembali kehilangan tenaga dan Sasuke mendudukan gadis itu bersandar di dinding dekat tangga. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengambil tempat dengan duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Hei Sakura," panggilnya, "kau pikir aku ini psikopat?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke bagaikan listrik yang langsung menyengat tubuhnya dan mengembalikan kerja semua inderanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

"Pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan di mobil tadi, itu pertanyaan untuk menguji adanya kecenderungan psikopat atau bukan. Itachi-_nii_ pernah menanyakannya padaku, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu dengan menjawab jawaban yang benar."

Belum cukup. Jawaban Sasuke ini belum cukup membuatnya tenang. Masih banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang belum terjawab. Sakura masih belum percaya pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"Sakura, aku ini bukan psi―"

"Ka-kau selalu mengikutiku 'kan? Bahkan waktu di Monaco juga kau sengaja 'kan ke sana? Kau menghajar Kiba sampai tangannya patah dan masuk rumah sakit 'kan? Kau yang mengancam preman-preman yang pernah menggangguku 'kan? Kau tidak senang saat mendengar aku akan menerima Neji, kau sekarang ke rumahku un―"

"DEMI TUHAN SAKURA! AKU INI BUKAN PSIKOPAT!"

Seketika Sasuke meyesali tindakannya meneriaki Sakura. Ia mengelus lembut gadis itu. "Aku bukan psikopat, dengar aku mengikutimu hanya untuk memastikan keselamatanmu. Aku memang menghajar Kiba karena dia sudah bertindak tidak pantas padamu, sejak itu aku mengikuti kencanmu karena bisa saja pria-pria itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiba. Aku mengikutimu ke Monaco karena takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu, ingat saat kau naik gunung tanpa aku saat kita SMA dulu? Kau terpisah dari rombongan dan sempat hilang sebelum aku menemukanmu dua hari kemudian. Kenapa aku ada di rumahmu sekarang? Karena orangtuamu menghubungiku, mereka tidak pulang malam ini dan memintaku menemanimu. Apalagi tadi mati lampu dan kau sangat takut pada yang namanya gelap. Dengar Sakura, jika aku memang psikopat, aku pasti membawa alat tajam di sini untuk membunuhmu," katanya menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Kupikir kau m―"

"Kau pikir aku mau membunuhmu karena kau berniat untuk menerima Neji?" potong Sasuke.

"Ck. Kau pasti terlalu banyak menonton serial _crime _dari Amerika itu, mau meniru si pembaca ekspresi? Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh menghubungi orangtuamu sekarang."

Bahkan tanpa Sakura minta, lelaki itu sudah menghubungi orangtuanya. Sakura berbicara sebentar dengan ibunya. Haruno Mebuki―ibunya―meminta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang malam ini dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura setelah mengembalikan _handphone _Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang gadis yang sedang menunduk itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Kejahatan memang dapat terjadi di mana saja, orang yang tidak terduga pun dapat jadi penjahat. Tapi jangan lupa memakai akal sehat, kau dan teman-temanmu itu suka sekali berpikir tanpa akal sehat," ujarnya yang semakin membuat sakura menunduk. "Aku minta maaf jika sikapku selama ini sudah membuatmu bingung dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Sakura yang masih _shock _tetap diam. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Pria yang biasanya pendiam itu kini sampai harus menjelaskan panjang lebar agar meyakinkan Sakura lagi. Bahkan, pria itu yang meminta maaf padanya. Padahal Sasuke sudah menjaganya selama ini, bodoh sekali jika ia punya pikiran buruk pada lelaki itu.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," kata Sakura dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sakura, tidak perlu kujelaskan 'kan kenapa sampai aku tak suka kalau kau nanti menerima Neji?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke. Wajah pria itu sepertinya sangat terluka. Hal ini semakin menambah rasa bersalah di hati Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah mengutarakan isi hatinya, dia lebih suka membuktikannya dengan perbuatan. Gadis itu ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selama ini tidak menyadari arti dari tindakan Sasuke.

Sakura semakin yakin dengan firasatnya sendiri sekarang. Ia menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke. "Aku akan menolak Neji, karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang selalu menjagaku," katanya tulus.

Seperti kata Sakura, Sasuke memang bukan orang yang mudah menyampaikan isi hatinya. Segera pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu melepaskan tautan tangan Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Ya, kau punya aku." ucap Sasuke dan Sakura balas memeluknya dengan tidak kalah erat. Tak perlu pengakuan, tak perlu kata cinta. Tindakan Sasuke seperti ini sudah cukup.

Tapi Sakura tidak sadar, Sasuke sedang menyeringai puas sambil mengecup helaian _pink_-nya. Sakura tak tahu, jika di dalam saku celana Sasuke ada sebilah pisau lipat yang sangat tajam.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Jadilah fict ini setelah obrolan panjang dengan dua orang absurd tentang tes kepribadian dan tes psikopat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di atas sudah kumodifikasi biar gampang dimengerti dan serial Crime yang dimaksud Sasuke itu 'Lie to Me' dengan tokoh utama Dr. Lightman yang dapat membaca ekspresi mikro. Kece banget deh serial itu. Fufufu… Sebenarnya agak bingung menentukan genre-nya,. Err, ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, mohon maaf atas kekurangannya dan terima kasih banyak ya udah baca sampai sini. Hehehe.. Mind to review?


End file.
